


清醒梦

by Qingfish



Category: all乔
Genre: M/M, all乔 - Freeform, 网剧心理师
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qingfish/pseuds/Qingfish
Summary: 网剧心理师 夏木中心向同人心理师设定框架原创剧情，原创人物预警无证高速飙车，内含无底线的各种play...【请谨慎使用】【慎入】
Relationships: 景渊/夏木
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 网剧心理师 夏木中心向同人  
> 心理师设定框架
> 
> 原创剧情，原创人物预警
> 
> 无证高速飙车，内含无底线的各种play...  
> 【请谨慎使用】【慎入】

“槿夕市，二十九日，阴有阵雨，部分地区有中到大雨。提醒广大市民...”

夏木刚睡醒就听到楼下电视中传来标准的女声，大概是他昨晚又忘了关电视。最近总是很容易感到疲惫还时常忘记东西，看来他是该考虑考虑给自己放个长假了。

拿起手机就看到古月提醒他今晚有预约咨询的消息，夏木感觉自己头又重了一圈。他明明记得今天应该没什么预约的。  
不过，既然有预约，敬业的夏医生还是打起精神开始准备晚上的咨询，至于之前给自己放假的念想已经成功的被夏医生清扫到大脑的犄角旮旯里了。

傍晚，小雨细密，夏木裹着风衣急匆匆的穿过天桥。  
由于远离市中心，来往的行人不多，大多都和夏木一样神色匆匆。这样的环境中，打着一把杏色雨伞静静的立在天桥边上的那个背影就显得过于突兀。

正当夏木注视那个背影的时候，背影的主人转了过来，露出一张美得极富攻击性的脸。  
这时夏木才注意到那人腕上带着一串天珠，手里还拿着一个雕镂精美的檀木盒。

那人朝着夏木的方向嘴角勾起一抹浅笑。  
夏木楞了一下，他不知道那人是不是认识自己，但是他可以肯定他对眼前这人毫无印象，只得礼貌性的回以微笑。擦肩而过时，那人似乎在低语着什么，不过这些显然与现在的夏木毫无关系。

晚上前来咨询的客人是一个干净羞怯像一只小白兔一样的少年。

高中辍学，目前在一家酒吧做服务生，一个月前开始出现语言障碍，两周前彻底失语，身体检查没有任何问题，被一位和夏木的有些交情大夫转到夏木这里。酒吧老板大发慈悲，给少年批了假还给报销了医药费，于是就有了现在的这次会面。

由于少年没有办法说话，夏木只能和少年通过书写了解情况。生活三点一线，没有任何波澜，少年也只是性格内向了些，一切都很正常。但是结合之前的情况总是有种说不出的违和感。

这少年应该还隐瞒了什么。

夏木安慰少年情况并不严重，让他一周后同一时间再来一次。  
送走了少年之后，夏木按着少年资料上显示的地址来到了他工作的地方。

迷镜酒吧。

华灯初上，这时还不是营业的高峰。酒吧里只有三三两两的客人和一个调酒师，和街边花花绿绿的霓虹灯一比，酒吧里倒更显得冷清了。

夏木脱下风衣靠在吧台上，点了一杯常温可乐，成功收获了调酒师惊奇的目光。由于工作需要，夏医生不得不顶着尴尬开始和调酒师打听情况。

大概是夏医生看起来过于正直，调酒小哥误以为夏医生是来钓鱼执法的便衣，全程绷紧神经。期间几次调酒小哥都隐晦的表达了他们是正经酒吧拒绝黄赌毒的意思，就差把标语怼到夏木面前了。  
大概这一次又要无功而返了。夏木不禁有些后悔自己一时心软没把古月一起拖着来，他真是越来越不了解年轻人的世界了。

就在夏木准备离开的时候，一双骨节分明手搭在夏木肩上，毫不费力的又把夏木按回座位上。  
腕上的天珠，极富攻击性艳丽的眉眼，是之前遇到过的那个人。

那么巧。

“小吴，两杯Negroni。已经是出师两年的人了，还这样冒冒失失，再多来几次我就直接把你退给你师傅了。”

听到夏木身后这人说话，调酒小哥一个激灵，脸上写满了求生欲，把之前没对夏木提过的事情一一道出，边说着手上的动作不停，不过一会儿两杯鲜红色的鸡尾酒就推到了夏木面前。

“你好，我们又见面了，夏医生。”

那人自顾自端起一杯酒轻抿一口，也不等夏木回答。

“自我介绍一下，景渊，这间酒吧的老板。”

夏木注视着那人在斑斓光影下墨色的眼睛，一时有一些恍惚。

那种莫名的熟悉感还是挥之不去。

“很高兴认识你。我们...之前认识吗？”  
“当然，心理咨询专家，夏医生。我怎么会不认识呢？”

是吗？只是这样吗？  
那种古怪的感觉又浮现了出来。

夏木低头看了看眼前那杯鲜红色的液体有些为难，他不会喝酒。  
景渊自然也是看出了夏木的为难，不过他并不打算就这样轻易放过。

“夏医生，这一杯不过是一些果汁和酒的混合品罢了，一杯酒一个朋友。就当是给我这新朋友一个面子如何？”

夏木不是一个很会拒绝别人的人。  
一点点低度酒应该没关系吧，或许可以知道更多关于少年的信息呢？他侥幸的想。

夏木轻轻的闻了闻酒的味道，然后认命般的闭着眼睛的咽了一口。  
一瞬间苦涩裹挟着些许甜味的爆炸开来，这样奇异感觉让只与冰可乐为伴的夏木立即丢盔卸甲，差点呛到。红色的酒液从他唇边溢出了些许，原本有些病态苍白的皮肤因为酒精的关系晕染上一抹绯色。

景渊见他这样的反应笑出了声，“你这样喝是不对的，来我教你。”

说着便托起夏木的酒杯，就着夏木的手，将酒液送入口中。景渊并不着急将酒咽下，而是定定的看着夏木，缓缓靠近，俯身吻住夏木将口中的酒液尽数渡了过去。  
夏木这样从不喝酒的人，第一口已经让他有些迷糊了，此时竟忘了推开景渊，等他回过神来已经下意识的把那口酒咽了下去。

夏木意识到自己做了什么之后，脑子里就像炸开了一样，充满了不可置信的虚幻感。  
他一直是一个疏离而保守的人，连和自己前妻接吻的次数都是屈指可数。  
夏木一把推开景渊，刚想开口质问，身体就软软的倒了下去。夏木靠着椅子，艰难的抬头，他已经看不清楚眼前的人了。

“你...到底是谁”

声音弱到连夏木自己也几乎听不见了。  
但是景渊还是听到了，他嘴角勾起一抹浅笑，墨色的眼睛尽是复杂。

“一位故人”

这是在夏木昏迷前听到的最后一句话。


	2. Chapter 2

纯净的白色，一望无际。  
夏木觉得他应该是醒过来了，但是他感觉不到自己的身体。意识依然很模糊，但是他本能的觉得他应该离开这个地方。

在意识中用尽全力挣扎，等他好不容易找回自己身体的感知时，才发觉自己正四肢大张一丝不挂的被人捆在一个石台上。  
他的眼睛应该是被人给蒙上了。身下石台微凉和粗粝的质感还有四肢说不清材质的绳索都让他不由自主的绷紧神经。

没有了视觉，其他感知听觉和触觉就会被无限放大。

夏木感觉到耳边有一股细微的气流扰动，好像有人贴着他的脖颈缓缓的吐气一般。旁边难道有人！？从他醒来的那一刻，那人就一直在他身边，静静的注视着他......  
夏木被自己的想法吓了一跳，顿时觉得心里发毛。

“是谁！？”

夏木鼓起勇气问了出来。  
然而身旁并没有任何回应。

只是那股气息更近了，却不带丝毫温度，冰冷得不似活人。近到那人几乎与他贴在一起，他甚至能感受到那人冰冷的呼吸。  
夏木侧过头想要避开，却被人在耳垂上轻轻的舔一下。那种濡湿又黏腻的感觉，让本不喜欢与人亲密的夏木顿时觉得一阵恶心。

大概是遇到什么变态绑架犯了吧。

夏木现在已经冷静下来了。不管怎样他也算是小有名气的心理医生，虽然不是主修犯罪心理的，但是面对这种情况还是能周旋一二。拖到古月发现异常报警来救他也不是不可能。

夏木打定主意后就强迫自己放松下来，做出一种毫无威胁顺从妥协的姿态。

刚想开口与那人周旋，胸口乳尖就被人狠狠的掐了一下。  
尖锐的痛感裹挟着丝丝缕缕的酸胀感，顿时冲散了之前编好的那套完美的说辞，让夏木溃不成军。只来得及发出一声短促的呻吟。

“唔...”

那人好像早已看穿了夏木的想法。一双手无比灵活的在夏木身上游走。  
乳尖，腰侧，下身，甚至身后从未被人触碰过的那处，都毫无遗漏的遭到了无情的玩弄。

“滚开！别碰我！”

夏木挣扎着想避开那双手。但是因为四肢被束缚住，那些微弱的反抗反而让那双手的主人得了兴味，更加恶意的玩弄。

不一会儿，夏木便彻底瘫软在石台上。头发被汗水打湿，软软的贴在额头上。没了平日的疏离和严肃，此时的夏木看起来仿佛还是他学生时代的样子。

干净纯澈。

但是在这样的场景下，只引得人欲念丛生。

当那人握住夏木下身的时候，夏木才意识到原来自己已经硬了。  
这样被人玩弄，身体还能有反应。想到这里夏木不由得感到十分气恼。不知是情动还是生气，夏木原本苍白的皮肤染上了一丝奇异的红晕。

在夏木快要到达顶点的时候，那人松开了手，放任夏木一个人瘫软在石台上不住的喘息。

不够，这还远远不够。  
那人看着夏木，嘴角勾起一抹冰冷的弧度。

在下一瞬间，夏木就感觉到缠着自己的“绳索”动了起来。之前被捆得麻木了，还不曾察觉，现在那“绳索”一动，夏木才知道之前缠着他的究竟是什么东西。滑腻的触感，细小的鳞片，不是蛇，又是什么！

如果说原本夏木还存着一丝侥幸的话，在感觉到蛇腹部的细小鳞片划过自己的皮肤时，只剩下满心的绝望与恐惧。

两条原本捆住他足踝的细蛇沿着他大开的双腿慢慢向上爬去，绕过腿根，缠住两丸和前端，还试探着向后穴探去。夏木感觉到细蛇在自己两腿间的动作，拼命挣扎，如同一条垂死的鱼。只是他越挣扎细蛇缠得越紧，身下脆弱的那处被勒得充血肿胀，看起来分外可怜。

“不！不要......啊...”

夏木不住得哀求着，他拼命合拢双腿，好像这样就可以摆脱这样可怕的境地。

站在一旁的人看着夏木眼上蒙着白纱，满脸泪痕，凄惨可怜的模样，只觉得自己下身有些硬得发疼。

那么多年过去，这个人还是那么轻易就让他动了欲念。  
果然，还是放不下啊。他自嘲的想。  
不过，他并不打算就这样放过夏木。

他看似轻柔的帮夏木拭去脸上的泪痕，眼里的暗色更盛。待暗色浓到快要吞噬一切的时候，那双眼睛骤然变成竖瞳。

缠在夏木双腕上的蛇，像是得到了什么指令一般。突然向下窜去，一口咬上了夏木的乳尖。

夏木本来就已经到达临界处，被这样一折腾就直接泄了出来。只是下身被紧紧缠住，乳白的液体尽数堵在孔道中，只能缓缓的从铃口溢出来。  
胸口和下体的疼痛激得夏木差点昏死过去，在这痛楚背后又隐隐有一丝快感。这种感觉是夏木这几十年从来没有过的。

他恍恍惚惚的想自己是不是快要坏掉了，明明是这样痛苦的事却依然可以从中得到快感，甚至更甚于之前自己所有的情事。

那几条黑蛇虽然细小又无毒，但却不是什么善茬。黑蛇本是稀有品种，蛇本性淫，又被人刻意培育调教，从表皮到内里都被淫欲浸透了。  
不带毒素，却带着最烈性的春药。

缠绕在双丸上的黑蛇见到夏木溢出的精液仿佛见到什么美味一般，伸出信子将那点点乳白舔了个干净。犹嫌不足连还未软下来的柱身也不放过，甚至想钻到沾染了欲液的后穴里，不过被蛇的主人及时制止了。

那人看情况觉得差不多了就斥退了黑蛇，自己将夏木从冰冷的石台上抱了起来。低头将夏木受伤的乳尖含入口中。

夏木刚刚已经泄了一次本来就很敏感，再加上药性，被那几条黑蛇在敏感处毫无顾忌的肆意舔弄，身体无法抑制的又起了反应。  
之前胸口的剧痛慢慢消散，那一丝隐秘的快感越加清晰了起来。被人含在嘴里只觉得又痒又疼。

如果夏木这时能看见的话，就会发现之前乳尖被蛇咬伤的地方早已恢复如初。只是蛇带有的药性却被完整保留在体内，如同酿酒一般，时间越久越是强烈。

夏木抬起手想要推开那人，却发现自己连抬手的力道都快没有了，只能任由别人摆弄。

那人看着夏木这样的反应，不由得轻笑了一声。

“和这几个畜生也能玩得那么开心，这些年是没人喂饱你吗？”

说着还用手指拨了拨夏木前面那个半软不硬的小东西。

此时夏木身体的欲望更加强烈，脑子里浑浑噩噩。听到那人的声音觉得有点耳熟，但是想不起到底是谁。  
被人拨弄着敏感的前端，就算意识不清醒夏木也觉得十分羞耻。下意识的就想用手护住，却被那人顺势牵引着隔着布料握住那人已经蓄势待发的硬物。

“很想它吧”

夏木的手触到那人滚烫的硬物，猛地缩了一下。他用力摇了摇头，想让自己清醒一些。  
柔顺的短发蹭到那人胸口，让那人不知想起来什么，动作一僵。下一瞬间动作突然粗暴了起来。

没有任何前戏，也没有丝毫怜惜，直直的将硬物送入最深处。

夏木感觉自己像是要被劈开穿透一般。  
他想逃开。  
但是微弱的挣扎并不能影响那人一丝一毫。  
他被困在那人怀里，牢牢的钉在那人的硬物上。

一次次的抽插、撞击，层层叠叠的快感彻底将他淹没，让夏木放软了身体靠在那人怀里随着他的动作起起伏伏。

夏木不记得自己晕过去多少次，又有多少次在这强烈的刺激下醒过来。

不知什么时候蒙在眼上的白纱早已脱落。  
当他无意识的睁眼看到那张脸时突然愣住了。

“居然是你！为什么？”

为什么会是景渊？他们明明那天之前根本就不认识。  
为什么一定要选他？

景渊垂眸，隐藏住眼底浓烈的情绪。  
好像是为了惩罚夏木不专心似的，景渊又一次狠狠撞在夏木的敏感点上，让夏木再也没办法说出完整的字句。

夏木早已被折腾得什么也射不出来了，在又一轮的干高潮中终于彻彻底底的晕了过去。

也不知过了多久  
彻底发泄完之后景渊，静静搂着怀里的人。

为什么？  
当年，我想求的也不过是一句为什么......


	3. Chapter 3

夏木做了一个梦。

梦里就像是明清话本里写的那样。落魄书生偶然遇上了一只蛇妖，两人相交莫逆，同进同出。再后来，两个人互有爱慕之心，结为契兄弟。两人感情甚好，就算书生得知蛇妖的真实身份，也不曾有过半分的畏惧疏远，依然恩爱如昔。

只是这梦境的后半段却不像话本里写的那般美好。

时逢江南水患，便有传言说今上不仁，遂有凶兽现世，行云布雨屠戮百姓。一些有心之人借此机会鼓动流民造反起事，而此时外有异族入侵，朝廷大半兵力都抽调到北疆前线，根本无力平定江南叛乱。一时间山河风雨飘摇。

虽然世道不太平，但书生和蛇妖的日子还算勉强安稳。可偏偏此时来了一位道人认定那蛇妖就是罪魁祸首的凶兽，不知如何竟说动了书生，让书生探得蛇妖的命门，设下阵法诛杀蛇妖。

......

景渊看着夏木安静的沉睡着，脸上还残留着未干的泪痕。

“你若一直这样该多好”

......

当年，景渊是一只刚到人间历练的腾蛇，初入尘世，对于人世的规矩一窍不通。只当人间和妖界一般，不禁杀戮，弱肉强食。他活得肆意，觉得人肉的滋味甚好，就时常闯入村镇满足自己的口腹之欲。也有不少和尚道士想要抓他，但是腾蛇终究是神兽，普通道士哪能是他的对手，结局自然是尽数成了他的点心。他如此作为被当成凶兽现世，又附会水患等诸事，变成了皇帝不仁降下天罚的传闻。

此时的他尚不知道自己的举动会引起怎样的波澜。

他懵懂又肆意的在人间游荡，直到他偶遇一姓欧阳的书生。  
初见时只觉得这人虽粗衣麻布，却比族里那些已入仙宫的前辈们更像仙人。就好像是命中注定一般，从看到他的第一眼就不自觉的想要亲近他。  
他跟在欧阳身边，慢慢的开始了解人情世故，才知道之前自己做的事有多混账。他小心翼翼的隐藏自己，害怕自己的真身吓到欧阳。每多相处一日，他就多喜欢欧阳一分。等他意识到的时候，已经无法控制的把妖族为数不多的感情尽数给了那人。

一次他醉酒强迫了欧阳，等清醒过来后意识到自己做的事，忐忑不安却又夹杂着隐秘的欣喜。

他做出这样的事欧阳一定不会原谅他的，或许等欧阳醒来的时候就再也不能跟在欧阳身边了吧，他沮丧的想着。  
他像一个情窦初开的毛头小子一般，跪在床前不安的等着欧阳醒过来。让他想不到的是，之后峰回路转，欧阳醒来后非但没有怪他还和他互通心意。那时的他满心欢喜，却没有注意到欧阳眼底的那一抹愧疚。

之后的日子大概是他漫长的生命中最快乐的时光。虽然生活清贫，却可以一直守着自己挚爱的人。  
山河飘摇，但是与他何干。他想着，若是实在过不下去，他就带着欧阳回到妖界，避开这人间的是是非非。

那个道士的出现打破了他所有美好的幻想。

他可以原谅欧阳听信道士之言，甚至可以原谅欧阳和道士联手布下杀阵取他妖珠。  
但是他恨，恨欧阳骗自己，上一刻浓情蜜意，下一刻就是剜心之痛。若是欧阳要他的妖珠，只需一句话，他便能双手奉上，无怨无悔。

他被挖走妖珠困在阵里时，曾问欧阳为什么，字字泣血。  
而欧阳只是漠然的站在阵边，未曾说一个字......

......

想到这里，景渊搂着夏木的力道便不由自主的加重。

沉睡中的夏木，被他这一动作一弄，梦还没做完就醒了过来。  
只是那梦境过于真实，让夏木有一种庄周梦蝶的恍惚感。他一瞬间分不清楚自己是书生还是夏木，看到眼前那张与梦中一般无二的脸，便脱口而出

“阿渊！”

景渊听到这一句，心头巨震。那一声满是柔情与暖意，和百年前那人一模一样......

......

在夏木未完的梦境里。

蛇妖被封印后，那道士恭恭敬敬的向书生行了一礼。

“大人高义，孤身入虎穴，除了这凶兽。贫道替天下苍生谢过大人。”

那书生却是久久凝望着封印的方向，摇头叹息。

书生原本姓徐单名一个滨字，乃是当朝兵部侍郎，年纪轻轻就位极人臣，又得皇帝信重。江南一地，水患、凶兽、反贼这一桩桩一件件，再加上外族入侵几乎撼动的社稷的根基。

正是这个时候，徐滨临危受命前往江南平叛。只是叛乱虽平，人心难聚。凶兽不除，早晚有一日会危及社稷。但是那凶兽乃是腾蛇，当今世上能与它一战的人屈指可数，然而这样的世外高人大多神龙见首不见尾，根本无处可寻。

徐滨苦思良久，却毫无办法，于是换上寻常百姓的衣饰独自出门散心。不料竟然遇到了那条腾蛇。它虽化成人形但是气息却没有半分遮掩。徐滨早年曾在道观常住过一段时间，学过几分道术，又看过那妖兽的画像，一眼就认出了它。

原本徐滨以为自己会葬身腾蛇口中，却想不到那条腾蛇对他很是亲近。如果不知道他真身，徐滨还以为是那个偷偷溜出的来不谙世事的小公子。腾蛇不但告诉徐滨自己的名字，还想和他成为朋友。徐滨将计就计，以落魄书生欧阳的身份和景渊结交，并在暗中安排好一切。

相处日久，徐滨才发现原来景渊单纯得如同一张白纸，根本不通人事不辨善恶。他看着景渊一点点交付真心，看着自己也无可避免的沉溺其中。他曾经无数次的想如果自己真的是那个落魄书生欧阳就好了，两个人就这样平平静静的过下去，可是刻在骨子里天地君亲师的信仰告诉他，他终究只能是徐滨。

那一夜景渊以为自己强迫了他，但是徐滨知道其实他是自愿的，或许只有这样才能稍微偿还他一点。

他一直想把这段偷来的时光拖得久一点再久一点，可是当天一道长找上他的时候，他就知道他再也没办法拖下去了。

布杀阵，夺妖珠，设封印。他仿佛一个失了灵魂的傀儡一般不带感情完成了这一切。

可是当景渊在封印落下前那一句为什么，却让他感到全身发疼。  
他不敢回答。因为一开始就只是一个骗局。

在天一道长离开前，徐滨向天一道长求了一个源起于妖族的秘法。  
道长走后，徐滨深深的看了一眼封印，紧紧握着妖珠回到了他的庙堂。

世间再无那个落魄书生欧阳，只有徐滨。

之后，借腾蛇的妖珠迅速的平息风波，甚至扭转局势，更加印证皇帝才是天命所归。而后他又领援兵配合戍边将领对抗外族，力保山河无恙。  
在他声望最显赫的时候，徐滨毅然辞去官职，归隐田园。不要任何封赏爵位，只求带走那颗妖珠。皇帝虽然惋惜，但是徐滨态度坚决也只好同意。

徐滨握着妖珠，立在封印的边缘。凌冽的风吹起了他的衣袍，仿佛临世的仙人。

他此生向来做事问心无愧，却独独负了他......

徐滨神色肃穆，将妖珠托起，一手捻决，纵身跃入封印中。  
进入封印后他就看到了安静沉睡的景渊。失了妖珠，妖力涣散，早已维持不住人形。周身业力缠身，恐怕不日天罚将至。

徐滨看着景渊眼里溢满了温柔，但是手上施咒却没有半分停顿。随着他施术，那颗离了母体原本已经黯淡的妖珠逐渐有了光彩，只是徐滨身上的气息却愈来愈弱。等到光芒极盛时，翻掌将妖珠推入景渊体内。

等做完这一切，徐滨颓然倒地，他已经没有多余的力气支持身体了。待稍微恢复一些力气，他撑起身子挪到景渊身边，将头靠在景渊巨大的头颅旁。

“若是能再早一点遇到你该多好”

他伸手轻轻的拂过景渊的微凉的鳞片，嘴角勾起一抹浅笑。  
世上哪有什么如果。  
不过，现在也不晚，至少还能帮他挡去一重天罚。

徐滨早年修习的道术大多稀松平常，唯有一门血祭之法十分特殊，可以命换命。天罚凶险，他一介凡人纵是以命换命也不过是螳臂当车。舍去全身血肉也不过堪堪能挡住第一重天劫。  
他替景渊续上妖珠时寿数就快尽了，最后这点为那条儍蛇多加一线生机也好啊。  
徐滨用匕首割开自己的手腕，以血为朱砂，在景渊的身上画上符咒......

景渊在第二重天劫前醒了过来，冥冥中好像有谁在叫他“阿渊”。可是等他睁眼身旁什么也没有，只有一丝尘埃被风吹散。  
不等他迟疑，第二重天劫瞬息而至！


	4. Chapter 4

意识回笼，夏木觉得自己好像被人打了一顿，浑身上下无一处不疼。还没等他想起之前发生了什么，一双略带凉意的手已经探上了他的额头。  
“感觉好点了吗？”  
夏木下意识的睁眼。眼前的人广袖青衫，清雅俊秀如画中人。眉眼和夏木如出一辙，只是气质却大不相同。  
夏木看着那个和自己如同镜面般的人，愣愣地问道。

“你是谁？”  
“我是欧阳。”

是梦里那个书生？

夏木想起了之前书生和蛇妖的那个梦。难道那个梦境是真的？不，不可能！这个念头刚一浮现，夏木就觉得自己这种想法过于荒谬。他根本不相信这个世界上会有什么妖魔鬼怪，更不相信所谓前世今生。他更宁愿相信自己只是被人注射了某种致幻药物，而眼前这个和他一模一样的人也只不过是自己脑内虚假的幻象罢了。

对，这一切都不是真的。只要闭上眼睛再过一会儿，一切幻觉都会消失。没有欧阳，没有景渊，什么都没发生过......

夏木紧紧闭上眼睛，费劲的蜷起身子，以一种防备的姿态缩在被子里。在不断的自我暗示中，夏木再一次陷入沉睡。

欧阳坐在床边，看着沉睡着的夏木。这样充满防备又脆弱的姿势，让他有了一种陌生的感觉，似乎是心疼......

等夏木再一次醒来时，空荡荡的房间里只有景渊一人，之前看到过的欧阳却不知所踪。景渊见夏木醒了过来便将夏木一把揽进怀里，夏木挣扎着想要躲开却无济于事。景渊一只手牢牢的扣住夏木，另一手玩弄他柔顺额发。

夏木想到之前噩梦般的经历，不禁浑身僵硬。他被关在这个鬼地方已经过去一两天了，古月应该已经报警了，可是警察为什么还没来？夏木再是抗拒焦虑却也无计可施，只能一遍一遍的安慰自己。

再忍一忍，或许一会儿就能找到这里了，等警察找到自己，他就可以离开这里摆脱景渊了......

“唔”

头皮上的剧痛将夏木从短暂的自我逃避中拽回现实。被景渊抓着的头发让夏木被迫抬起头，直视那双如同深渊一般的眼睛。

“我知道你在想什么。这一次我不可能让你再离开我了。”

景渊伏在夏木的耳边，声音轻柔却充满了危险。

他凝视着夏木，好像早已看穿他的一切。强硬的锁住身前的猎物，不让他有任何逃脱的可能。

“你乖一点，我就不会弄伤你了。”

景渊在夏木额前落下轻柔一吻，随后便没有任何前戏的开始了新一轮索取......

这一次没有任何快感可言，毫无保留的交欢几乎让夏木疼晕过去。景渊知道夏木很疼，夏木身前那个毫无反应的小东西已经说明了一切。但是景渊就是想要他疼，因为这一切都是他给夏木的，痛苦也好欲望也好都是他给的，也只有他能给他。景渊一次次把自己饱胀的欲望嵌进夏木身体的最深处，好像只有这样才能让夏木永永远远的记得。

一场激烈的性事过后，夏木已经疼得有些麻木。景渊半软的欲望从夏木的身体里抽离，原先留在体内的浊液缓缓的从他的后穴流出来，洇湿身下的床单。他像一个没有知觉的玩偶，只是空洞的看着天花板。景渊看着夏木这样的反应似乎有些不高兴，他抬手幻化了一颗鸡蛋大小的珠子，有些粗暴的塞进夏木的后穴，将残留的浊液尽数留在夏木身体里。又随手施了咒术简单的清理了一下就转身离去了，临走前还恶意的将珠子往里推了推。

过了许久，夏木才攒起些力气。他挣扎着爬起来，哆哆嗦嗦的用手探进后穴想要把景渊留在他身体里的那颗珠子弄出来，然而无力的手指却反将珠子推得更深了。等夏木好不容易将珠子弄出来时，腿间早已一篇狼藉。穴口红肿，没有了珠子的阻碍，原本堵在他身体里黏腻的液体，如失禁般无法自控的流出来。而此时夏木身体已到极限，甚至没有任何余力去顾及他此时的狼狈。珠子刚一落地夏木就瞬间瘫软在床上，不一会儿便昏睡了过去。

欧阳站在床边也不知道他站了多久，他伸手想要帮夏木清理伤处却无法触碰到夏木。虽然触碰不到，但欧阳还是将夏木虚虚的护在怀里。他想保护他。

欧阳知道自己现在只是一个拥有“前世”记忆的副人格，他的存在不过是因为灵魂深处那抹未散的执念。他不是徐滨，也不是欧阳。虽然是那抹对景渊的执念让从夏木的身上分离出来，但是他却无法成为景渊的欧阳。纵然拥有前世的记忆，他却无法真正体会到其中的情感，百年前的爱恨痴缠仿佛隔着一层纱。真正让“欧阳”觉得他是人而非记忆载体的是夏木。是夏木让他第一次有了自己的情感，想要保护他。

漫长的囚禁和一次次的性事，彻底打破夏木的希望。他从等待到绝望，他不再期待有人能来救他，甚至不敢相信他能活着离开这里。除了景渊，他唯一能见到的就只有“欧阳”。就算一开始夏木只把他当做虚假的幻象，最后也逐渐选择相信他是个真实存在的人。他开始和“欧阳”说话，甚至有时候还会靠在他的肩头听他哼着不知名调子，只有这时才能让他稍微缓一口气。

夏木不知道的是，在他没有意识的情况下，“欧阳”已经逐渐能控制夏木的身体了。一开始可能只是动动手指，慢慢的可以说一两句话，到最后可以行动自如。

在夏木又一次遍体鳞伤的昏迷之后，“欧阳”在夏木身边站了很久，他垂眸看着夏木，神色温柔，好像要将他的一切都记在心里。

之后，“欧阳”控制着夏木的身体，将之前藏好的碎瓷片吞入口中。

别怕，我不会让你疼的。

景渊的幻梦之境囚困意识，只有死了才能真正离开。“欧阳”与夏木本就是同一人，只有“欧阳”死在幻境里，夏木才能全身而退。

“槿夕市，二十九日，阴有阵雨，部分地区有中到大雨。提醒广大市民...”  
楼下电视中传来标准的女声，夏木从梦中醒来......


End file.
